


The Eros Flower

by St0rmy



Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping Sex, Feelings Are Confusing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Linked Universe, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyam relationship - Freeform, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Set in BotW Hyrule, Sex Pollen, Sky is a clingy and affectionate drunk, Sky is adorable and gets himself into trouble, Twilight and Warriors are patient and doting, Wild’s era is the actual worst, dash of angst, linkcest - Freeform, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: “Hey guys, what’s this?”As Twilight turned to see what Sky was on about this time, he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn’t sure how he missed the cluster of crimson buds whose vines twisted around a low-hanging branch overhead. When he had thought to warn the others about Faron’s more threatening flora and fauna, the eros flower didn’t even make the list.It would from now on.
Relationships: Hero of Sky/Hero of Twilight/Hero of Warriors, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight (TP Link)/Sky (SS Link)/Warriors (HW Link), Twilight/Sky/Warriors
Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168919
Kudos: 20





	The Eros Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I had a special request for the sex pollen fic to come next in the series, so here’s my take on this fun trope! Inspired by “Hazy,” which was written by the talented LetMeLoveMyShips. 
> 
> Last warning: This story is written for audiences 18+, please use your discretion before reading onward.

“Hey guys, what’s this?”

Sky was from a village above the clouds. As such, there were many things about ‘the surface’ that confused or fascinated or enthralled him. Twilight found traveling with him to be amusing, like traveling with an excited kid. Warriors would have found it funnier if he could _just keep up already._

But curiosity did not always work in his favor. As Twilight turned to see what Sky was on about this time, he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn’t sure how he missed the cluster of crimson buds whose vines twisted around a low-hanging branch overhead. When he had thought to warn the others about Faron’s more threatening flora and fauna, the eros flower didn’t even make the list.

It would from now on.

Sky reached up to gently fondle one of the buds. They were full and drooping, and the slightest touch caused the bud to burst open, raining pink and gold pollen down onto Sky’s face. 

Twilight barely stifled a sigh, pressing his hand to his forehead.

Warriors stepped up next to him. “Is that what I think it is?” Twilight could hear the grin in his tone.

Sky turned toward his companions, laughing as he reached up to smear the pollen across his forehead, admiring the lovely sheen on his fingers. 

“Yyyep,” Twilight huffed, shaking his head. 

“It smells so nice!” Sky went to curiously touch his tongue to his fingertips, to taste the sweet-smelling pollen, but Warriors was fast enough to snatch his hand away before he could. 

“I would recommend against that.” Warriors smiled as he shook his head, opening his waterskin and dousing Sky’s soiled fingertips. 

Sky’s smile fell. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too late now.” Twilight surveyed the damage as he approached. Sky’s clothing, face, and hair glistened with a fine sheen of pollen. “Let’s get you to the nearest stream, buddy.”

“Why?” Sky began to look panicked. “Am I going to die??”

Warriors snorted, and Twilight shook his head. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. I’ll explain on the way.”

***

Sky held his breath as he submerged himself in the stream. He scrubbed his scalp vigorously under the water, staying down for as long as he could stand before breaching the surface again. The cool water did nothing to tame the warmth that had started blossoming on his cheeks, at the tips of his ears. He kept his face low to the surface of the stream, watching Twilight drape his dripping clothes over low-hanging branches, watching Warriors kindling a modest campfire for cooking. 

Warriors glanced up from his work. “Feeling alright?”

Sky pouted, sinking down until just his eyes were visible above the water’s surface. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Twilight drawled as he approached the water’s edge. He offered a towel. “We’ve all done it at least once.” 

“Some of us intentionally!” Warriors couldn’t help but laugh at Sky’s scowl. 

“I hate Wild’s era,” Sky muttered, sloshing out of the water and hastily drying himself. Twilight kept his eyes politely averted as he offered Sky the cotton pants he’d found in his pack. “So, what should I expect?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“It’s different for everyone.” Warriors carefully skewered the fish they’d caught from the stream, setting them over the fire. “The eros flower causes sexual disinhibition, which means that your true inner desires rise to the surface. Some people will just incessantly beg for it. Others might become violent and demanding. Although it’s supposedly rare, some people don’t experience any effects at all.” 

Sky glanced from Warriors’s matter-of-fact expression to Twilight’s gaze of sympathy. “It wears off faster if you just give in to it.” Twilight shrugged. 

Sky buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“Relax.” Twilight set a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The good news is that the others aren’t expecting us in Lurelin until tomorrow afternoon. One night is usually enough for the… effects to wear off.”

“We’ll be here to make sure you don’t do anything dangerous or stupid.” Warriors grinned. “Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself!”

Sky kept his eyes on the fire, feeling its warmth radiating through his skin much more acutely than normal. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. _So if this pollen causes disinhibition… What sorts of things am I going to do? To say? What on earth are they going to think when I—_

“Sky.” Warriors’s gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Sky glanced up to find worry in his companions’ eyes. “It’s going to be fine.”

Twilight’s lop-sided smile calmed some of Sky’s nerves. “Is there anything you’d want us… not to do?”

“I—… No, I trust you two.” Sky sighed, resting his forehead on his knees, unable to look at either of them. 

_It’s not you I’m worried about._

***

It started just as the lingering hues of sunset faded beyond the treetops.

As the trio sat around the campfire laughing and talking after their meal, Sky started to lean. First, just his shoulder touched Twilight’s, and he met the rancher’s curious look with a lazy smile. Twilight allowed Sky to lean into him, cautiously sneaking an arm around behind him as Sky swayed just a bit. 

“Is this okay?” Twilight murmured. 

Sky hummed happily as he slowly nodded. 

Twilight and Warriors continued their conversation. Sky heard the sounds of their voices, but he wasn’t aware enough to pay attention to what they said. Instead, he watched how Twilight’s tunic tightened across his chest as he drew in a breath, how his teeth glinted in the firelight as he smiled at Warriors. Sky subtly inched closer to Twilight, resting his head on Twilight’s shoulder, listening to the rumble of his voice. 

“Hey.” Twilight nudged him gently. “I have to get up for a sec.” 

Sky made a small sound of disappointment, but Warriors set a hand on his other shoulder. Sky perked right back up. Warriors welcomed Sky against him, sliding a strong arm behind his back as Sky gratefully nestled in close. 

Once Twilight had vanished through the trees, Warriors asked, “How do you feel?”

“Dreamy,” Sky murmured, leaning his head against Warriors’s neck and shoulder. “And my fingers are all tingly.”

Warriors hummed affirmatively, his thumb gently rubbing against Sky’s shoulder. Sky felt so relaxed and safe in his arms. Gradually, he snaked his own arms loosely around Warriors’s waist. As Warriors tilted his head down to smile at him, Sky pressed his plush lips to War’s mouth. 

War’s shoulders stiffened despite how the sensation made his blood surge. He pulled back, his eyes searching Sky’s as he did. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Sky smiled up at him, innocent and wanting. He nodded, leaning in again to meet Warriors’s mouth with his own. 

By the time Twilight returned to their campsite, he wasn’t surprised by how he found his companions. Warriors at least had the foresight to spread their largest blanket on the ground. He sat with his back against a palm tree, already breathless and blushing. Between his bent knees, he massaged his fingers through Sky’s wavy hair. His eyes followed Twilight as he approached, wanton moans tumbling from parted lips. 

“Well well, didn’t take long for you two to go at it.” 

Sky knelt up with a start, his lips and chin glistening with saliva. “You’re back!” He looked elated to see Twilight. A crimson blush warmed his cheeks and his shoulders. _The pollen was starting to get to him._ “Come.” He reached out to Twilight, urging him toward them. “Please, let me… please…”

Twilight stepped toward him, quirking a brow as Sky immediately began tugging on his belt. “I wouldn’t say no, but are you sure?”

Sky met Twilight’s gaze, his eyes full of adoration and want. He nodded vigorously, already pulling Twilight’s trousers down. As soon as his cock was freed, Sky sank down onto him, moaning obscenely at the taste.

The sensation of Sky’s eager lips and tongue against his skin nearly brought Twilight to his knees. He braced himself to stay standing, chancing a glance up to where Warriors sat. 

Warriors lifted his brows. _I know, right?_

“Sky,” Twilight huffed, drawing himself out of Sky’s mouth, cupping his chin to direct his gaze upward, “let me sit down.”

Once he settled in next to Warriors, Twilight softly cursed as Sky welcomed Twilight’s cock back into his mouth. Even as he eagerly busied himself lapping at Twilight’s skin, his eyes wandered Warriors’s body, lingering on his heaving chest or following the slow movement of War’s hand along his own arousal. The alluring motion pulled Sky away from his ministrations, drawing him back to Warriors’s body like a moth to a candle. Wars hissed through his teeth as Sky’s wet mouth enveloped him again, his head hitting the tree behind him.

Twilight chuckled softly, taking the moment of reprieve to kick off his boots and rid himself of his trousers. Between Warriors’s legs, Sky made a happy little sound.

Warriors gripped Twilight’s wrist with one hand, squeezing it gently. “I know… we’re having fun,” he panted, “but this...isn’t going to help him...”

“I know,” Twilight sighed, “I just don’t have the heart to tell him to sto— _ahh, fuck…_ ” Sky had shifted from one lover to the other, now happily bobbing between Twilight’s legs. His lips and tongue were soft and wet, and after hardly a minute he began to truly _suck._ Twilight’s eyes rolled as he slouched down into the sensation, his knees parting wide. 

Warriors tucked himself back into his trousers before moving away from the pair. Sky whined, pulling off of Twilight in his distress. “I’m not going anywhere, songbird,” Warriors soothed him, cupping his warm cheek in one hand. 

Sky’s eyes followed Warriors as he moved to kneel at Sky’s side. One broad hand pressed against his stomach, gradually moving down and down, sliding over the front of Sky’s thin cotton pants. Warriors grinned as he found Sky’s erection hanging firm and swollen between his thighs. 

Sky gasped, arching into his touch immediately. 

“You can keep going with Twilight if you want to.” Warriors leaned down to kiss his shoulder, easing his fingers under the waistband of Sky’s pants. “Will you allow me to relieve you?” 

Sky nodded breathlessly, already reaching down to push his pants off.

Sky gripped Twilight’s thighs as Warriors began rhythmically stroking between his legs. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment or desire at the wet sounds of Wars spreading Sky’s own slick along his skin. He kept glancing between Twilight’s flushed cock and his eyes, clearly wanting to continue what he’d started but frozen in place by Warriors’s skillful touch.

“Darlin’, relax.” Twilight smiled, reaching up to tuck a piece of Sky’s hair behind his ear. “We have all night.”

Warriors chuckled, his lips brushing along Sky’s shoulder as he moved up toward his face. “And you’ll probably go much longer than you think with how much pollen you got on yourself…”

Sky bit his lip, tilting his head back as Warriors firmly stroked his swollen arousal. His thighs trembled at the intensity of the sensation. It was _so much more_ than he was used to, pleasure blooming up into his stomach as his toes curled. 

“Give in to it.” Twilight’s sultry whisper caused Sky’s ear to twitch.

They watched Sky’s resolve unravel as he began moving his hips, humping the air like a desperate animal. His entire body shook as he started to cum into Warriors’s hand. “That’s it,” Warriors soothed him, one hand rubbing against his lower back as he milked Sky’s orgasm from him with firm, purposeful strokes. 

Sky’s arms buckled under the intensity of his pleasure, and Twilight shifted forward to help steady him. Together, he and Warriors eased Sky down onto the blanket where he lay panting, looking between his lovers with a starry-eyed smile. 

“We’re going to lose him in a bit,” Twilight murmured. He stroked his thumb along Sky’s cheek to distract him with a gentle touch. 

Warriors leaned toward Twilight to share a languorous kiss before stretching out on the blanket by Sky’s side. Sky turned to Warriors, nuzzling into his neck with a happy sound. 

“You’re an affectionate drunk,” Wars chuckled, sliding an arm around Sky’s shoulders and squeezing him gently. “Now, you’re going to start to feel a bit foggy, but while you’re still here - is there _anything_ you wouldn’t want us to do?”

Sky’s head lolled to the side, and Warriors had to hold his chin to bring his focus back. Sky wrinkled his nose as he softly laughed. 

“I trust you guys.” 

***

‘Foggy’ didn’t begin to describe it.

Sky felt like he was adrift in the ocean. Stretched out on his back, arms lax at his sides, he floated, content. _No, not even floating._ He was cradled, warm and secure, in the care of something much bigger than him. 

He might float like this forever, until the end of the world. 

He didn’t care. 

Sky merely closed his eyes and surrendered himself. 

Trickles of pure sensation trailed along his exposed skin. Fire licked up his sides, over his pert nipples. Ice slithered down his stomach, following the trail of hair toward his groin. His back arched at the sensations, up and out of the water. It was all _so intense!_ Sky opened his eyes, searching, reaching out with his hands, with his voice.

Gentle hands on his chest and stomach soothed and comforted him. They eased him back down into the water, and now he floated just a little deeper, drifting along in his haze. 

His body might be delivered safely onto a sandy shore.

Sky felt that lovely tingle moving up his arms and into his chest. Something soft brushed against his lips. His legs were being parted, and he swayed as he reclined in the warmth. His hair was brushed out of his eyes, away from his face, and sweet touches lingered on his forehead, down the curve of his jaw. He hummed happily at the sensation.

And then the heat was back, curling around his swollen sex and making him gasp. He turned his face to the side, toward something he knew was there - _You look so sweet like this._ \- and the pressure on his lips was more firm this time. The tingling in his arms raised goosebumps, and he shivered as the chill mingled with the heat in his blood.

His body might be smashed apart on jagged rocks.

The water was beginning to churn now, pushing him toward _something._ It was becoming hard for Sky to catch his breath. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, his nails scratching into the warmth beneath him. His entire body was tightening up - _Hmm, he’s close again already._ \- and he choked on a weak sob. The sensations were overwhelming, but each time he tried to press his hips forward, something was firmly holding him down, holding him back.

Lifting his arms made his head sink beneath the surface, made the world lurch around him, made it even harder to breathe. Sky felt dizzy, felt smothered, and he tasted salt on his tongue. 

His release was overwhelming. His throat burned, maybe from the water he was breathing in, maybe from the volume of his voice. His mouth was covered - _Shh, darling, shh…_ \- and he whined pitifully, his unseeing eyes rolling, searching. 

His orgasm lasted much longer than he was used to; even the aftershocks of pleasure stole his breath. His mouth hung open in a silent cry for mercy as his thighs trembled uncontrollably. The waters calmed, pressing in on either side of him, enveloping him in warmth and safety once again. Slowly, gradually, he came down from the high and relaxed back into the water, sinking that much deeper into its comforting embrace. 

The world swirled around him, and he was alarmed at first by the sensation of laying on his stomach. Fear of not being able to breathe made him struggle initially, but those soothing touches were back, fondling and supporting him. Warmth spread over the backs of his hands, threading between his fingers. A firm touch wrapped around his waist to steady him. He quickly relaxed, turning his head to rest on his cheek, allowing his hips to be supported. 

Penetration was… exquisite. The sensation of being toyed with and eased open made him bite his lower lip, stifling a soft sigh. But his eyes flew open wide as something firm and blunt began to truly fill him. A low rumble rolled through his chest - _You love this, don’t you?_ \- as the pressure in his pelvis began to grow again. He groaned at the stretching sensation, pressing his hips back to beg for _more, more!_

With molten heat flush against his backside and his body stretched to what he was sure was its limit, Sky slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer adrift in the sea. In fact, if he concentrated on one spot long enough, the world might stop swaying entirely. He pressed his face into the earth, drawing long, deep breaths as he tried to focus. His hearing was muffled, and his skin was _burning up,_ and he couldn’t quite remember where he was…

And then, his partner began to move. 

And then, nothing else in the world mattered at all. 

Sky tried to push himself up, tried to get his arms beneath himself, but the world spun as he did. Someone caught him by the shoulders, trying to steady him - _Easy there, darlin’..._ \- but he fell ungracefully onto his forearms. Sky tried to lift his head but his neck was like rubber, his head bobbing in time with the intense shocks of pleasure rising up through his core.

Each long stroke inside him made him struggle not to scream. Each thrust against that sweet spot sent electricity sparking up his spine. Each orgasm he had seemed to intensify the ones that followed, and Sky was a slave to the sensation. He arched into it, pressing his teeth into his own skin to muffle his voice as each strike pulsed another bead of fluid from his over-sensitive body. When one lover began to slow, he felt the other one move in to take his place. 

Sky felt like his entire body might break apart.

But he didn’t care. 

Sky closed his eyes and surrendered to them. 

***

The moon was well past its zenith by the time Sky’s euphoria finally began to fade. It took hours of sweet-talking and stroking and sweating and cumming for him to finally return to himself. Twilight and Warriors held out together for as long as they could, but eventually they had to take turns pleasing him so that the other could have a chance to rest. 

Once Sky was finished arching and crying out beneath him, Twilight sank back onto his heels. “He’s lucky he’s cute,” the rancher huffed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Warriors snorted, shaking his head as he brushed the hair away from Sky’s eyes. “How’s our little songbird?” he crooned. “Do you need another?”

Without opening his eyes, Sky tiredly shook his head. The smile never left his face. 

“No? You’re finally satisfied?”

Sky nodded. He rolled a bit closer to Warriors, groaning as he buried his face in War’s chest. 

Warriors winked at Twilight, who heaved a relieved sigh. Twilight pushed himself to his feet, making his way toward the small stream nearby. As he left the circle of their firelight, Sky weakly moved to get up, worry apparent on his face. 

“Sky.” Warriors set a firm hand on Sky’s shoulder to keep him in place. “It’s okay.” 

Sky glanced furtively to where Twilight crouched near the stream, splashing cool water onto his face. “Don’ want him to leave,” Sky murmured.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Warriors soothed, drawing Sky against his chest again. “He just needs to wash off, that’s all. Just like before.”

As Twilight approached the blanket, he frowned to see the worry in the smaller hero’s eyes. _‘Again?’_ he mouthed to Warriors, who nodded in reply. 

“Hey, we’re right here.” Twilight laid down and pressed himself against Sky’s side, Warriors on the other, and only when he felt his lovers that close again did Sky truly begin to settle. “We’re both right here.”

Sky nuzzled up first to Warriors, then to Twilight, earning a kiss from each of them. “Don’ leave,” he whispered. 

“I promise, we won’t leave you.” Warriors frowned, squeezing Sky’s shoulder firmly. “Why would you worry about something like that?”

“B’cause I love you.”

Twilight and Warriors froze. 

Sky yawned luxuriously before his eyes began to drift closed. Sleep had finally come to claim him. “‘Cause I love you both, and this… won’ last forever.”

The silence that followed his words was so much louder than all his moaning and screaming over the last several hours. The chirps and murmurs of crickets in the brush played a quiet accompaniment to Sky’s soft breathing. 

Slowly, Warriors slid one of his hands along Sky’s waist. His hand met Twilight’s there and their fingers intertwined, resting against their dozing lover. 

The pair was exhausted, but Twilight and Warriors lay there for a long time just watching over Sky as he slept. 

***

The gentle sounds of movement around him woke Sky the following morning. His partners were already up, breaking down camp while he slept in. He moved to sit up but winced as soon as he did. The dull ache that flared in his skull threatened to become a true migraine. 

“You’re alive,” Warriors greeted him. He smirked at Sky’s tired scowl. 

“No I’m not,” Sky grumbled, rolling onto his other side. His shoulders and legs groaned in protest as he moved.

“Ohh no you don’t.” Twilight caught him by the arm before Sky could flop back down. He pushed a full waterskin into Sky’s hand. “Drink.”

Sky frowned sleepily at the waterskin, then up at Twilight.

“You’re dehydrated and you didn’t sleep enough, that’s why you have a headache.” Twilight smiled wryly. “Now drink.”

“Then I can go back to sleep?” Sky did as he was told, pulling it open and tilting it back to take a deep pull.

“Then you get to take a quick cold rinse before we head off to Lurelin.” Twilight glanced up at the sun. “We have to move more quickly than we did yesterday, too.”

Sky swallowed his mouthful of water, opening his mouth to complain, but before he could get a word out again, Warriors interrupted: _“Drink.”_

Sky pouted at him. He maintained eye contact as he began spitefully chugging his water.

“All your clothes should be dry enough by now.” Twilight began pulling them down from the branches where he’d carefully hung them, shaking them out in the sun. Sky wondered why he was inspecting them so carefully…

“And once you’ve finished that, you should have something to eat, too.” Warriors set a tied napkin on the blanket next to him. Inside, Sky found a chunk of bread and a generous handful of fresh berries they must have picked that morning. 

He glanced up toward Warriors to thank him, but he became distracted by the fresh bruise that decorated the side of War’s neck. He turned toward Twilight, now noticing the long red lines that trailed down the back of his arm. He felt Warriors hovering next to him as his brows knitted in thought, trying to remember wha—

Oh. 

_Oh no._

The events of the night prior washed over him with the suddenness and shock of a frigid tidal wave. The dizziness, the fuzzy-floaty feeling, the warmth, Warriors’s skin, Twilight’s lips, _the heat, the joy, the taste, the release, the stretch the pain he’s always so tight the fullness in his pelvis oh goddess how is he still this hard the sting in his throat as he’s screaming their names and cumming again and again, the swell in his heart and the stars surrounding their heads like halos and goddess he loves them, he loves them so so much, he never wants to let them go, he has to tell them he has to he h—_

“Sky?” 

He turned to find Warriors sitting next to him, a benevolent smile on his face. Tentatively, he set a hand on Sky’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Sky didn’t shrink away, although his skin screamed beneath Warriors’s touch. 

_The eros flower causes sexual disinhibition… Your true inner desires rise to the surface…_

“I’m sorry,” Sky’s voice wavered with uncertainty, “I hope I didn’t… Wars, did I—”

“You did nothing wrong,” Twilight knelt down on Sky’s other side, setting his clothes in a neat folded pile next to him, “if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Sky’s mouth felt terribly dry. He started from one patient lover to the other.

_The silence that followed his words had been deafening._

“Sky,” Warriors tried gently, “if you want to talk—”

“I don’t.” Sky was suddenly too warm and too close and everything was _just_ _too much._ Twilight and Warriors backed off as Sky pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the flare of pain behind his eyes. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I—... Not right now.”

The worry in their eyes only made it hurt so much worse when he turned away from them, trudging off toward the stream. Twilight opened his mouth but Warriors grabbed his shoulder before he could call out to Sky, sternly shaking his head. 

The shock of cold water on his body alleviated the pain in Sky’s head almost immediately. 

It did nothing to relieve the uncertain feelings in his heart. 


End file.
